HPCR11
Ayano's Desire! This Is My True Dream! (綾乃さんの欲望！これが私の本当の夢です！''Ayano-san no yokubō! Kore ga watashi no hontō no yumedesu!) is the eleventh episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 60th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Ayano's love for art. Plot The Cures notice that Ayano has been acting strange, so they follow her to her mansion's basement, where it is full of paintings! Ayano catches the Cures spying on her, but she doesn't get mad. She explains that art had always been her passion, and an art competition was coming up in a few months. But she was afraid of revealing her art to the world. Can the Cures help Ayano overcome her fear? Synopsis At Saku Academy, Rina and Daichi were just sitting down for lunch, when Ayano walks out of the building. Rina waves at Ayano so she could join them, but she doesn't. She just mumbles to herself and writes nonstop on a notepad. Daichi said that Ayano was acting strange in the Student Council Meeting, and didn't listen to anything. Rina looked at Ayano, and wondered if she could be alright. Finally, the school day ended, and Rina met up with Hanae and Hinata. She told them that something was wrong with Ayano, and Hanae said that friends help friends out. They spotted Ayano walking somewhere, so they decided to follow her. Ayano walked to a large mansion, and the Cures instantly recognised the mansion as Ayano's house. Ayano walked behind the mansion, with the Cures following her, and, still mumbling to herself, she opened up a door. She walked downstairs, and the Cures are shocked to find so many paintings! Hinata whispers that she never knew Ayano loved to paint, and Ayano says that she does. The Cures jump, and apologise for spying on her, but Ayano laughs and waves it off. She said that she isn't mad, and explained that art had always been her passion, and wanted to become an artist one day. Rina said that the best way to become an artist was to send her paintings to art competitions, and one was coming up in a few months. Ayano just grabbed her paintbrush and started painting on a realistic picture of the ocean. The Cures marveled at it, but Ayano said that she was afraid to show everyone her paintings. Sure it was her passion, but she was scared to show them to the world. Hanae took Ayano's hand and said that she should make the most of her life, and become an artist like she wanted to become, and Hinata said her catchphrase. Rina said that Ayano's painting was beautiful, and she then said her catchphrase. Ayano thanked the Cures, but still looked sadly at her painting. Meanwhile, a young girl was painting a picture, but some people around her age came and laughed at it. The little girl grew sad and started to cry, when Marudeva suddenly appeared! He looked at the girl's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with the girl's paintbrush, and turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and Coffret grabbed the crystal sphere with the girl encased within it, and flew off to the find the Cures. The Cures were still talking in the basement, when Coffret burst in and said that a Desertrian had appeared. The Cures held up their Heart Rings and transformed, then left to find the Desertrian. They did find it, and began fighting. Cure Sunburst tried to perform "Sunburst Shimmer" on it, but the attack didn't work. Cure Ocean saw a painting, and looked at it. She saw that it was a picture of the sunset, and Cure Ocean could sense the girl had put effort and love into the painting. Cure Ocean turned around to face the Desertrian and Marudeva, and she said that destroying a person's feelings was wrong, and art was both hers and the girl's passion. Cure Ocean also said that one should not doubt their talents, for everyone has their special and unique talent that others possibly didn't have. Cure Ocean's Heart Ring began to glow, and a wand-like rod appeared. Coffret identified the rod as one of the Mirage Wands. Cure Ocean took her Mirage Wand and performed her new attack "Ocean Tornado", which caused the Desertrian to spin very fast in a circle of water. She then performed "Ocean Shoot" and purified the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the little girl, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. The little girl woke up, and Ayano said that it was her dream to become an artist as well. She said that the two girls should do their best together, and the little girl agreed happily. Major Events * It is revealed that Ayano has a passion for art. * Cure Ocean performs Ocean Tornado for the first time. * The eleventh Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery 1482774-bigthumbnail.jpg|Ayano's realistic ocean painting キュアマリンミラージュ.jpg|Cure Ocean before performing Ocean Tornado Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures